TNT Express
TNT is out of service Cam has left and should contact us TNT Express (ICAO: TNT / IATA: TE / Call-sign: EXPRESS) TNT Express is a Second Life® virtual Airline that specializes in cargo movement using the GTFO (Get The Freight Out) freight forwarding software. TNT is more than just an airline. We are a full Cargo/Freight company, moving containers by air, land and sea. TNT also plays a minor role in passenger movement as the need arises. TNT serves the Second Life® Grid with cargo deliveries between all major airports within the Blake Sea, Nautilus, Satori and Corsica regions. Average monthly shipments exceed 300 per month. TNT's record setting month was February 2018, 1,020 cargo deliveries making TNT one of the largest cargo delivery companies in SL. Overview Created in the spring of 2017 when a need was identified to provide pilots of SL more than just the mundane back and forth, from airport to airport. It was decided to form a full fledged freight company that would give pilots a variety of options and choices. GTFO was sourced as the most practical option to manage all of TNT's cargo shipments. In short order, TNT Express has become a leader in GTFO Cargo deliveries and is one of Second Life's largest GTFO cargo companies, currently with 16 hubs all over the Grid. TNT's has three Head Offices. Flight operations located out of Lista Region in the Second Norway Estate. Maritime offices at TNT Global on the Ragnar Region Ground Fleet offices are based out of the TNT Truck Super Center located on the region of Acrocorinth. Air/Marine Destinations Some of the Airports in Second Life® served by TNT Express: * Aleksandr International Airport(SLAI) * Cheerport Intermodal Airport (SLCS) * Delchdork Regional Airport (SLDR) * Eden Airstrip (SLEN) * Fiji Island Airport (SLFI) Frozen Banana Airstrip (SLFZ) * Gold Rush Airport (SLGO) * Graviola Airport (SLGR) * Half Moon Bay (SLMB) * Hollywood Airport (SLHA) * Jet Nation Airport (SLJN) * New Horizons Airport (SLNH) * Phoenix Airport (SLPH) * Second Life International Airport (SLIA) * Second Norway Lufthavn (SLSN) * Tortuga Bay (SLTB) *White Star Airfield (SLWS) *Unity Airport (SLUA) Ground Operations Current ground operations are limited to Satori Continent - further expansion expected shortly. Our new head office for ground operations is located at the TNT Truck Super Center Our new 11,000 sqm Truck facility is a certified GTFO location that is set up for Helicopter & Ground trucking operations located on Highway 8A on the Continent of Satori. The location has 8 fully functional fuel pumps, Truck & Car wash, Variety store, Sub shop, Starbucks Coffee shop, TNT information office and SL's first GTFO store. 2 More locations are planned for 2018 on Highway 8A. TNT has just added another ground operation (Feb 2018) at Infinity Freight, Satellite Region GTFO Maps The Ground Operations Maps has just been upgraded to show Air, Ground, Sea Ports and Helicopter Operations for the Continent of Satori, in effect, listing all GTFO operations on the continent. Aviation Fleet Aircraft: *757 Cargo *757 Passenger *727 Cargo *King Air C-90 GTX *BAE-146 Aircraft *Phenom 300 Executive Jet *Debonair *Chinook Helicopter *S-92 Passenger Helicopter *H-92 Cargo Helicopter *NH-90 Helicopter *D139 passenger helicopters Marine Fleet Fleet includes the following Ships: *TNT Global Challenger *TNT Golaith Tanker *TNT Golaith Car Carrier *TNT Goliath Propane Tanker *Clyde Puffer *Consul Pust Trawler *Enterprise Barge *TNT Conquest Ground Fleet *TNT Infinity Flatbed *Hermes Transport *TNT Stone Hauler (pending) *TNT Fuel Tanker (pending) , __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airlines Category:Non-Profit Airlines Category:Active Airlines